Naru's Bad Day!
by Treelow955
Summary: The ever perfect Naru has a bad day! Let's be safe and say T!


**A/N:- Hiya! So new month, new story! This just hit me! Hope it's alright! Someone's probably OOC somewhere! I try, I swear!**

**Anyway, so this is for adanyasophia07 who requested I do another Ghost Hunt fic! It's only one chapter but... So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:- I want it! I want it! I want it! But it's not mine! (Rats!) I own the plot though! Yay!**

* * *

Naru's Bad Day

It started with a bet, well, more of a dare really. It was either someone's birthday or it was one of those random gatherings Mai and the others liked to hold, Naru could care less. After about an hour he had finally had enough and decided to put an end to their impromptu party.

"Do you noisy slackers not have anything better to do than annoy me and disturb my place of work?" He asked in his iciest tone.

"Lighten up Naru; we're only having a bit of fun." Mai replied, annoyed by her boss's attitude.

"Considering you're the only one here I actually pay, I would keep that in mind before making any more remarks or you may suddenly find yourself unemployed." Naru snapped, glaring coldly at his mouthy assistant.

"Tell you what Naru, why don't you do one dare and then we'll leave you in peace." Yasuhara suggested, his glasses shining with mischief.

"I am not going to partake in your childish games. Now get out of my office before I throw you out." He spat, turning on his heel and walking towards his sanctuary.

"Chicken." Monk muttered. Naru spun around so fast he was practically a blur.

"What did you just say?" He hissed, venom dripping from his tone.

"You heard, I called you a chicken!" Monk replied, standing to try and look more intimidating.

"Now, now, there's no need for calling people names Mate." John interjected, trying to keep the peace.

"Fine, I accept! What is it you want me to do to get you to leave me alone?" Naru asked impatiently. He wasn't going to stand for being called a chicken. He'd show them he could do whatever they ask.

Now at this point you're probably thinking 'They'll probably dare him to kiss the girl' right? But no, that's not what they dared him. You see everyone was so fed up of Mai complaining about her treatment by Naru that they had a much more conniving plot planned.

Everyone looked at each other in agreement, nodding,

"We dare you to swap with Mai tomorrow. You will do her job and she will do yours. Do you accept?" Yasuhara informed, his glasses glinting again.

"Sure, fine! She wouldn't last five minutes anyway." Naru said agreeably, silently wishing he didn't have to do this.

"Excellent! Go write down a list of instructions for things you want her to do tomorrow, Mai you do the same." Yasuhara chirped. The pair went in their separate directions to do as asked, one silently cursing the other mentally cheering.

"I bet you one thousand yen he doesn't last the day." Monk murmured to the other two.

"I'll take that bet." Yasuhara challenged.

"That's mean! I think he would last." John added. Lin exited his office at that point.

"What's this I hear about betting?" He asked quietly.

"Ah, Lin my man! We were just saying how Naru won't last doing Mai's job tomorrow; we each have one thousand yen riding on it." Monk enlightened. Lin raised an eyebrow.

"May I get in on this?" He enquired.

"Sure, but you're not allowed to help him." Yasuhara warned.

"Fair enough. One thousand says he will make it." Lin bet. Everyone shook on their bet, looking forward to the events of tomorrow.

_**The following day…**_

Naru woke and stretched lazily, feeling several joints pop. He looked over at his bedside clock to find the time out. '_Nine o'clock, okay. Wait, NINE? Why didn't my alarm go off?_' He dove out of bed, grabbed the first set of clothes he found in his closet not noticing what they were and dashed into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he ran back out again, clearly not impressed by his choice of outfit but having no time to change it. He quickly shoved his shoes on his feet and rushed out of the door to his car. He got to work ten minutes later to the sound of…

"Naru, you're late! Tea!"

"What the hell! I only just got in!" He shouted back. Mai came to the door of her office for the day.

"Yeah, so? I'm not pretending to pay you for no reason now get me tea and be on time in future!" She snapped back, revelling in every moment of her new found power. Naru huffed and made his way to the kitchen. '_Okay, tea, tea, tea! How do you make it again? Um…ah, I know! Now where does she keep it?_' Naru hunted around the kitchen for the things he thought he needed and proceeded to do as he was asked. '_Did she really have to be that bossy? It's not like I say that stuff to her!_' Naru made his way to 'Mai's' office a little unsteadily as he was not used to having to carry a heavy tray laden with tea and it's accompaniments. Unable to use his hands to knock on the door he decided yelling was the next best option.

"Hey Mai I have your tea! Can I come in?"

"Only when you've learned how to knock and not shriek like a banshee!" Came the muffled reply. Lin came out of his office at that point to see what was going on, only to find Naru stood looking dumbly at the door of the neighbouring office. Naru glanced at him as though trying to silently ask for his assistance. Lin just shook his head and returned to his own room, trying to suppress his laughter. The door in front of Naru swung open revealing a displeased Mai.

"Naru, I have been waiting for my tea for forever, I assume you are here to work and not goof off!" She said acidly. Naru's eye twitched a little as she moved away from the door allowing him to enter. He gently laid the tray he was carrying on the desk as Mai settled behind it. He poured out a cup of the tea he'd prepared, adding the things she indicated. Mai took a sip and spat it all over him.

"Ugh! What the hell is this filth?" Mai exclaimed, looking disgusted.

"Tea, obviously." Naru stated. "And very good tea at that." He added, trying to defend his pride.

"Well, if you think so, you drink it then and you're not leaving until you do. Then you can make me some more tea and make it properly following the instructions I give you." Mai informed, settling back in the office chair she was occupying, waiting for the entertainment to begin. Naru, filled with confidence at his tea making skills, took a large gulp of the abandoned tea and suddenly wished he hadn't.

"Mmm!" He exclaimed, wincing and trying not to throw up. '_What the hell did I do to it?_' Mai smirked and wrote a few things down using Naru's favourite fountain pen. Unfortunately she pressed a little too hard and it broke. Naru suppressed a growl of anger and accepted the piece of paper she held out to him. He moved towards the door so he could get on with the rest of his list of work.

"Oh and Naru?" Mai said, stopping him. "White shirts and jeans are not appropriate attire for work. Make sure you wear black next time." She concluded, averting her gaze from him and smirking mentally. Naru swore inwardly and exited the room, going back to the kitchen. He followed the instructions on the paper given to him. '_Where the hell does she get off, telling me how to dress!_' By this time the others had arrived to bear witness to a differently dressed Naru carrying his second tray of tea to the office where Mai was, a scowl engraved on his face. This time, as he was carrying less, he managed a swift knock on the door and entered the room when told. Naru placed the tea on the desk next to his 'boss' and waited a moment as Mai took a sip.

"What are you waiting for? A man of your intelligence should have realized by now that there is a mountain of work piling up for every second you waste standing there looking stupid." Mai informed, slurping her tea. She had always wanted to say something that insulted his intelligence to him. Naru huffed and exited the room again, making his way over to his desk for the day. His stomach growled loudly as he read the note left for him by Mai the day before. '_That's right! I didn't have breakfast! I'm kinda hungry, I wonder if Mai will be kind enough to let me go get something._' He made his way back to 'Mai's' office and knocked again. When the okay was given he entered.

"Mai, I was wondering if I could go grab myself something for breakfast as I didn't have any today."

"No Naru, it serves you right for not getting here on time!" Mai replied, deeply engrossed in a manga. "Now get back to work, I didn't agree to this so you could slack off!"

"And what about you? I gave you a list of things to be done today and you're sitting there reading a comic." Naru shot back.

"Firstly, it's a _manga_ not a _comic_! Secondly, had you been here on time you would already know that I have completed your list, now get back to work!" Mai answered firmly, glaring at Naru who for once was speechless. Naru left the room, angrily slamming the door, and made his way back to 'his' desk. '_I can't believe her! I swear I'm not like that to her! Okay, let's see, what does that say? 'Fi…fil…filling?' What's that supposed to mean? I wish I could read kanji properly! Okay, well, the note was on these files so maybe she wants me to file them. Alright, fair enough, I can do that!_'

Naru grabbed the files from the desk and made his way to the row of cabinets nearby. The look on his face must have been quite comical as he was reading because out of the corner of his eye he could see Monk and Yasuhara rocking silently with laughter. Knowing he couldn't say anything to the peanut gallery, he did his best to ignore them, all the while feeling embarrassed and self-conscious. He didn't look where he was going and tripped over the edge of a rug sending the files in his arms spraying everywhere. The two who were silently laughing couldn't help but burst into loud guffaws at the sight of the normally perfect young man led on the floor surrounded by paper. The office door slammed open again revealing Mai who looked like she was torn between laughing her head off and being angry. She decided to go with the latter.

"Naru, I do not pretend to pay you for you to be so incompetent! Pick those files up and then make me tea!" Mai declared to the splayed out young man, grinning at the trio on the sofa laughing. Naru had, had it. He could swear blind he wasn't that abusive towards her. He got up and fixed her with a glare.

"No, I'm done with this charade! There is no way in hell I am following any more of your sadistic orders! I swear my morning has been against human rights!" He announced.

"Funny, you do that to me all the time! The weird thing is I take it for no actual reason." Mai reasoned. Naru was stunned. He wasn't actually like that, was he?

"Come on, I'll help you clear up and then you may go get something to eat." Mai said to him. What he said next shocked them all so much; they considered ringing Ayako to come check if Naru was sick.

"Thank you! I'm sorry if I treat you so poorly, I guess I didn't realize I was doing that." Naru murmured, gathering up some of the scattered papers on the floor.

"It's alright. At least you realize it now, right?" Mai asked, standing up after they finished picking up the papers and gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." He confirmed, gazing back. Naru moved closer to Mai and bent down a little pressing his lips against hers. Everyone around them gasped at the intimate display of affection going on in front of them.

"Would you like to join me in getting something to eat?" Naru asked upon them breaking their kiss.

"I would love to!" Mai replied a bit breathily. She went to grab her things from the office. While she was gone Naru turned to the others, smirking.

"I believe that's five thousand yen you each owe me!" He declared to the stunned group. "Never bet with me that I can't get Mai to do my work, kiss me and go out with me!" Begrudgingly the trio paid up just as Mai arrived back and hooked her arm through Naru's.

"Come on Mai! Let's go!" He insisted, pressing another lingering kiss on her lips, turning and leaving. '_Of course I know what I'm saying to her! How else do I get her to do these things?_'

* * *

**A/N:- Okay, hopefully it wasn't too poor! It was just a random thought that made it!**

**Enjoy reading it and please review!**


End file.
